coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8506 (5th November 2014)
Plot Tracy starts to pack a holdall without anyone seeing. Ken remonstrates with her for running away the previous day. Her sincere apology takes him aback. Yasmeen tries to drum up interest in the first aid course she’s running at the community centre. Luke is off with Maria when she comes round to the garage to thank him. Desperate to spend a last few hours with Amy, Tracy tells her she needn’t go to school and instead they’ll have a day together. Roy offers Todd some advice and suggests it’s time he ended the rift with family and friends. Chesney remains distant with Cilla. Todd tries to have a friendly chat with Fiz and Tyrone but is rebuffed. Maria moans to Audrey about Luke, ranking him arrogant and selfish, but it’s clear to Audrey and Yasmeen that she fancies him. Tracy and Amy watch Titanic together. Tracy cries and Amy offers her a cuddle. She tells her daughter how much she loves her. Ken arrives home announcing the police have found Rob’s murder weapon. Tracy rings Rob and tells him she's sure of what she's doing. She jumps in Ken’s car and makes her getaway. Ken and Carla see her speed off. Roy's tormenting hooligans hurl eggs at the café, Todd chases them off and helps Roy clear up the mess. In the Rovers, Luke apologises to Maria and suggests they start again. Ken realises that Tracy has left her daughter and gone off to be with Rob. Carla doesn't want him to call the police until they can get hold of her. Tracy meets Rob in an abandoned building. Roy thanks Todd for his kindness by buying him a drink and Tyrone and Fiz are impressed to hear about his good deed. A tearful Tracy tells Rob she's got to think of her daughter. Rob thinks that she means she can't go with him and he is saying goodbye when the police arrive in force. Tracy sobs as she apologises and Rob realises she's betrayed him. He's arrested and led away, scornful of her excuses. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor *Police Officers - Gail Burland, Zach Lee Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office and sewing room *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Abandoned building Notes *Last appearance of Rob Donovan until 4th December 2015. *Tracy Caudle was credited as a Stunt Driver on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken tells Tracy the police have found the murder weapon; Roy offers Todd some advice; Yasmine sic tries to drum up interest in a first-aid course at the community centre; and Maria moans about Luke. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,420,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes